What Would Light Think?
by originalworksof
Summary: Snow has just proposed to Serah. The two of them look at the fireworks, and Snow swears he sees Light instead of Serah. SerahxSnowxLightning


**(AN: Hi everyone! Sorry I haven't been posted much. I'm going in and out of KH; my Kaichou wa Maid Sama! high of me being Misaki (Which I act more rationally); then there'****s Assassin's Creed and now FFXIII. Yep, my brain can't pick anything. I have another Namitas fanfic that I need to finish. So...yeah.**

**This was inspired from the scene of Snow and Serah after Snow proposed to her. If you guys have seen it, you might remember when they're in the fireworks and Snow is frowning when they about to kiss the first time. Well, me, being a fan of Lightning x Snow, I thought Snow was thinking of her. So this is what happened. I used the actual dialogue from the video game. So go read! P.S. It looks better in the font 'Bell MT', just sayin')**

* * *

Snow and Serah were engaged. _What would Lightning would think of this?_ Snow drove his hover cycle, passing over the water. He was distinctly felt Serah sitting in his lap. While passing over the water, he thought of Lightning, and how she would've loved to pass her hand in the water. Serah wouldn't have. Lightning would have taken control over his hover cycle while he could have to grab onto her waist. If that happened, he'd hope that she wouldn't knock him over the edge. Snow drove over to the fireworks. He stared at them.

"Gotta love these fireworks. They granted my wish." He said looking at them, dreamily.

"Your wish?" Serah asked, confused turning to face him. Snow blinked and looked away from the fireworks to face the sister of Lightning. He hated looking at Serah because of how much she looked like Light even though they were so different.

"Before I asked you to marry me," Snow moved his head in a nodding motion and looked back up at the magnificent fireworks "I wished that you would say yes." Lightning would have liked these fireworks, but she would have loved the water more. It was darker there, and no one would see her.

Serah looked away from him.

"Then…Maybe they'll grant mine too."

"What's that?" He was curious now.

"To have the courage to tell Lightning that I've become a l'Cie…"

"Hey," Snow cut in rudely, inches away from her face frown "Our engagement is **way** bigger news." Serah smiled at him. "Oh man, I can't wait to see her face." He chuckled then. The conversation always wound back to her.

"She'll be my new sister." Snow told Serah in realization. Serah leaned in, waiting for a kiss. She chuckled then, and nodded her head once. "Yeah." They both laughed and Snow steered the hover cycle into the fireworks. A firework exploded by their ears when they passed in. They stared in awe as fireworks crackled above, below, all around them. _Lightning really would've liked this._ He thought. _But, why did she have to say no? Why couldn't she been the one sitting with me right now?_ Snow's head dropped in a frown. He hated this.

Serah seemed to notice. She cocked her head. "Hey Snow," Her voice was so childish. _Was she really eighteen, and not twelve? Why wasn't she like her perfect, beautiful, strong twenty-one year old sister?_ ...He knew he couldn't keep these thoughts. He'd have to answer Serah sometime. He turned to look at her, but he didn't see her. His voice came out as a forced word, a word that wasn't meant for the smaller sister. "Yeah?" The two of them leaned in, even though he didn't want it. A firework exploded right beside them that was too close. The hover cycle lost control, and Serah shrieked in his ear as he tried to gain control. He flew them out of the fireworks. Lightning would have never shrieked or make sure that they lost control. Snow wasn't even sure she'd let them kiss unless they were either married or dating or six months. But, deep down, Snow didn't mind.

Thinking about the firework with his heart hammering in his ears, he wasn't sure if that even was a firework.

Snow stared at the ground level trying to find Light with a bazooka or something. He was breathing heavy and turned to Serah.

"That was close." If he had said that to Light, she would've punched him right off the hover cycle and into the water. Serah laughed and leaned against him. Snow chuckled and leaned away, grabbing the controls. Serah leaned away from him and looked back at the fireworks.

"Gorgeous. Our own private heaven." He looked away from her and back at the fireworks.

"All we need," He replied just as quiet as her. "Just you and me." _If only 'you' was Lightning._ Serah turned around to face Snow. She leaned in, her eyes naïve. She placed her hands on his chest and went straight in. Snow barely had to move his head. She backed away slowly. Snow put her hand out and placed in softly on her back. He stared at her and wanted her to be **her**. This time, they met each other. Serah cried and Snow placed his hand on her head, making her rest her head under his chin. Snow frowned and drove off thinking one thing, barely hearing Serah thank him.

What would Light think?

* * *

**(AN: Well, about Light and the bazooka it's from dA/deviantART. I can't seem to find the image. :C Oh well. Also, what is Snow's hover cycle actually called? I want to know. But ****yeah...I think that's it.)**


End file.
